


The Night Comes Down

by Thunderbird83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, attacked by vampire, pregnant with vampire baby, roger saves girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Roger Taylor, now sexy vampire extraordinaire, becomes enamored with a lady named Jade who's had a rough life. A rival vampire smells her and bites her first; Roger saves her and takes her to the hospital in order to guard her while she recovers. The rival will not stop until he kills her outright so Roger initiates sex with Jade, giving her protection in the form of an unborn baby with vampiric powers.Can be turned into a series-would like to know what you guys think!
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Night Comes Down

When the Night Comes Down

2 DAYS LATER

Roger Taylor’s vampire senses were on high alert that night. He’d already fed on a few animals, much to PETA’s chagrin, he had to laugh. But something was tickling up his senses into a frenzy so he hovered around a strip club entranceway, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. His gaze lingered on a woman with the model physique, dark hair with purple highlights, wearing a short miniskirt, red pumps, fishnet tights, and a bright neon blue tube top with silver colored bolero. The vampire admired how the tails were tied in front of her bust, making them jump with every move she made. 

“Oh babe..” he growled, watching as she sat down on a guy’s lap, letting her long hair sweep into his face to tickle him up into a hormonal craze. Roger felt his reflex action starting up, making standing uncomfortable. 

“Oh fuck me good!” the drummer flew into a nearby tree and safe under the darkness, unzipped himself and began to get himself off, tortured by Jade’s scent and smouldering sexuality that she emanated. Very few mortals had the ability to get a vampire extremely aroused like he was so he knew that she was something special. 

He was just about done when he heard Jade’s voice giggling, indicating that she was leaving the club. Roger turned to attention when he saw a shadow fly past him and descend right in front of Jade. She turned to face the shadow and when she saw a pale faced man with red eyes leering at her, the woman did the only thing possible. She turned tail and ran as fast as she could, her pumps flying off of her randomly. 

“Fuck!” Roger took off after the intruder as he chased Jade down into an empty parking lot. She stopped near a lightpost, her hands in back of her, clutching at the circular cement base. Sweat started breaking out all over her, intensifying her scent which drove Roger crazy. He could hear her heart pounding like mad as she panted, trying to regain her breath. 

His rival vampire hissed like a cat, raised up one hand, then made a fist. Immediately Jade’s eyes lost the hunted and scared look, her grip relaxed, then she walked towards the vampire. Roger cursed while the vampire picked up one of her wrists and bit it. 

Jade screamed, knees buckling while the vampire began to drink her blood. Roger dashed over to the scene, internally seeing her blood begin to disappear while her scent began to intermingle with her assailant’s. The drummer bodily threw the vampire off of Jade, sending him spiraling into the concrete lamp post with a resounding crack. 

“Don’t you touch her!” he ordered, picking Jade up. “I know you, Damian! I know you love to pick on women like this but not her! Don’t come near her again!” 

“Oh, all of a sudden Roger the bad boy is softening up for a human!” Damian jeered, stopping his eyes from flashing red. “You’re supposed to be as ruthless as I am!” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not into being Caligula!” he shot back. “I’m still in touch with my human side!” Jade’s heartbeat became more erratic. “I need to get her to the hospital!” the drummer turned on his heel and began to run for the nearest emergency room. 

“This won’t be the last time I see her.” Damian raked back his black wavy hair and took off. 

**

Roger hustled into the nearest hospital emergency room, carrying his precious burden carefully. “Please! She’s been attacked and needs help! Her heart’s going like mad-I know that isn’t good!” the nurse quickly took him into the hallway where a gurney was standing. Roger put her down tenderly as a patient representative came over to write down her vital information. “Her name is Jade Maguire, her birthday is October 15, 1985.” 

“Got it.” the rep input her information into the system, printed out an ID bracelet and put it on her left wrist. The nurse applied bandages to stop the bleeding in her wrist then checked her vital signs. 

“Excuse me, sir, are you her proxy?” the rep asked him. 

“I’m not, no. She has no one. I think her doctor is her proxy.” he guessed, thinking that Jade didn’t have a close family. 

“I’ll check on that.” the nurse brought her into a room where Roger took a seat. He sat on the edge of the bed, drawing her closer to him, then repeatedly ran his fingers through her dark hair in a way to comfort her. 

“All right,” the nurse bustled back in. “it seems like some blunt force trauma is responsible for her bleeding so we’ll be taking her for an x-ray.” 

Roger shook his head. How charmingly misguided they were! Then again Jade did have some marks on her that he couldn’t even figure out. A full body scan would do her good; hopefully Damian didn’t break any of her bones when he dropped her. 

“My old comrade assaulted her,” Roger told her. “I don’t know how hard so yeah, make your diagnoses.” 

The nurse glared at him, clearly thinking he was patronizing her as she flipped up the brake and took the gurney away. 

Several hours later Jade had been diagnosed with several bruises, a sprain on her left wrist and a few contusions on her body. She was duly admitted into the hospital, put up into a second floor private room. Dr. Matthews wasn’t on call that night but he would be in the next day to start his week of hospital service. In the meantime Roger intended to camp out by her side. Jade had been given IV fluids to combat the shock and to help her blood stabilize some more. They couldn’t give her any blood transfusions until her blood was typed which took several hours. 

“You’d be a real great lay,” he had seen her at work before. “I can’t wait to see how good you’ll be with me. Maybe I’d put a couple of vampire babies up you all Twilight style. Would love to see how you cope with that.” Roger gently lowered his head down and kissed her neck, conquering his instinct to bite her. He could tell her heart was still under a bit of strain but it was gradually disappearing. 

The drummer stayed with Jade for the rest of the night and into the morning, gradually dozing off in the chair next to her bed, her sprained wrist in his grasp. Once in awhile he would rub her bandage like he was healing her wounds himself.   
**

Roger blinked lazily, seeing the sun go higher in the sky. He could still function during the day but it was hard for him as he needed sleep himself. The drummer went down to the gift shop and bought a small bouquet in an attractive glass vase, wrote on the card, “Get well soon, your secret admirer.” and brought it up to Jade’s room. 

He placed the vase on the small table so she couldn’t miss it, kissed her deeply, then smiled. “I hope you’re this receptive when you’re awake.” he giggled. “I’ll still be around.” Jade seemed to emanate the exact aura that Roger was attracted to. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking dirty thoughts about her; especially when he’d seen her performing some lewd acts in the clubs recently. That girl had some moves! Roger lazily thought that he’d be very lucky to be on top of her while she was doing those moves that he’d seen.. 

Transforming into a bat, Roger hovered around the drop ceiling until he found a small hole which he could fit under. Tucked up in the recessed area he let the blackness envelop him which he found soothing. As a bat he could stay there all day and not be noticed so he hung himself upside down and dozed off into sleep. 

**

Dr. Matthews parked his truck into the garage, walked into the elevator and entered the hospital. He hung up his jacket and stored away his lunch in the break room fridge then began his rounds of patients. Most of them were improving and would soon be discharged to his satisfaction; a few weren’t doing as well as he’d hoped. He sat down at his workstation after dictating a chart note, lost in thought again. 

Jade just kept creeping into his mind over and over again. He’d last seen her four months ago on a routine followup visit where he thought her anemia was creeping back again. She’d obediently gotten the bloodwork done where there was a little anemia going on but nothing to worry about. What had worried him was her demeanor. She’d always been loud and funny, now she wasn’t as funny as she was crude. Jade had lost the thoughtfulness he always liked, growing darker and sarcastic. Dr. Matthews knew she had a few mental health conditions and suspected they were coming back as she’d quit therapy almost a year ago. 

The doctor positioned his fingers over the keyboard and typed in her name. Jade’s image came up, her last known address, but what surprised him was that she was an inpatient. He wrote down the room number and floor, signed out of the computer and headed over to where his favorite patient was residing, his mind reeling with the possibilities of why she was there. 

It only took him a few minutes to reach the nurses’ desk so Dr. Matthews flagged down the first nurse that he saw. “Which one is taking care of Ms Maguire?” 

“I am. Hi, Dr. Matthews.” the nurse shook his hand. “I thought I’d see you here.” 

“How is she? What happened?” he looked so anxious regarding Jade that the nurse thought it was rather sweet of him. 

“According to the young man who brought her in she was assaulted leaving a club.” they walked over to Jade’s room. 

“How bad was it?” Dr. Matthews processed this, knowing that she’d been sexually assaulted once and hadn’t handled it well at all. Memories of that time three years ago threatened to surface but he stopped it. Now wasn’t the time-no, never was the time to mentally go back there, he chided himself. 

“She lost a lot of blood, is bruised up pretty good and sprained her left arm.” they peeked into the room. 

“Has she woken up at all?” 

“No. She’s been here almost ten hours and hasn’t awakened.” 

“Who brought her in?” Dr. Matthews ventured in and glanced down at Jade. She was a good deal paler than she had been before, drawn in the face, but at least she was in one piece. 

“A young gentleman. He seems to have had some medical training as he told us her heart was stressed out and it definitely was. Her hemoglobin was less than seven.” 

“Shit! No wonder she’s comatose. Why didn’t anyone put her on Injectafer solution? She’s had it in the past with good results.” Dr. Matthews bent to examine her, checking her eyes with a penlight. 

The nurse shrugged. “Someone could have and the order got lost in the shuffle around here. Anyway they stabilized her with IV fluids and her BP has normalized.” 

“I don’t think too much of the system here,” Dr. Matthews scoffed. He put the guard rail down, sat on the edge of the bed and put on his stethoscope. “Jade?” he pulled down the hospital gown, putting the disk on her chest. She was wearing a necklace, a small one with a silver hummingbird sitting directly on her cleavage. It had special meaning to her-she always wore it on visits and he didn’t think she ever took it off. 

“Her heartbeat is nice and regular now. She has a tiny murmur which I don’t hear but that’s really good. If her hemoglobin is at 7 we need to infuse her with Injectofer, the iron solution.” 

“Yes sir.” the nurse hurried out. Jade’s eyes were normal and reactive to light, no sign of jaundice. She wasn’t feverish at all though she had some bruises. 

“Jade, you’re too damn cold,” Dr. Matthews put a warmer blanket on her which caused her to stir a little bit. “are you hearing me, girl?” 

She groaned and opened her eyelids, looking dazed and confused. The doctor gave her a drink of water which she gratefully accepted. “What happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” 

“Not much of anything. I exited the club after I earned my rent in doing-things,” she shot him a shifty glance, knowing that she couldn’t mention what she really did to him but Dr. Matthews could definitely guess. “some guy showed up and scared me half to death! I ran but that didn’t stop him. Then I was in a parking lot with that guy, he did something to me and I don’t remember anything else.” 

“Did he violate you?” Dr. Matthews gently maneuvered her back so she was lying down. “I know you’ve been raped before.” 

“No he didn’t do that.” her memory was very foggy but she would know if someone had tried to rape her again. “I can’t remember a lot of what happened but I do know he didn’t try to fuck me.” 

“A young man brought you in and told us what happened. I’m betting it was him who gave you those flowers.” 

“I have flowers?” her gaze shot to the little table. “Aw! I love carnations!” she picked one out of the arrangement and sniffed. “Beautiful.” 

“Read the tag.” 

Jade pulled it out and read it, her lips going up in a little smile. “How sweet.” 

“He likes you, whoever it is.” Dr. Matthews smiled encouragingly at his favorite. “I ordered Injectofer solution for you because your iron is too damn low.” 

“How bad?” Jade folded her hands across her belly while gazing up at her doctor. 

“Less than 7.” Dr. Matthews told her, putting his hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture. She accepted it, putting one hand on his, appreciating the warmth and comfort he offered her. The doctor was happy to see that she accepted it, giving her a little smile. 

“No wonder my head feels like it’s swimming when I sit up.” she complained. 

“Any more questions you got for me?” 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Almost 12 hours. A very nice young man brought you in, said he’d been watching you and knows who the guy is that assaulted you.” 

“I hope he comes back. I have questions.” 

“He will. You remember the drill with the Injectofer solution-you need to be infused and I need to keep you here for a week. It’s my service week so I’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” Dr. Matthews told her kindly, knowing that she would keep him on his toes. Jade’s green eyes were a little glazed over and not focused due to the lethargy her anemia was keeping her in but he knew that she understood him. 

“Great; injections, infusions, being awakened at all hours of the night for stupid little things. Anyway I imagine I can’t do anything now but sleep.” Jade groaned, her head feeling heavy. 

“It’ll help you. I have more questions for you but I’ll wait until you feel more energized. The nurse should be in with your dose in a few minutes. I know it tires you out so I’ll be up around evening time.” Dr. Matthews promised. He had seen how the Injectofer solution worked for her before; he’d been tending to someone who had an allergic reaction to a different infusion. When that patient had stabilized he’d looked in on Jade who had been sound asleep. 

“All right.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” Dr. Matthews squeezed her hand in reassurance then looked at her left wrist which sported a compression bandage. On the other wrist there was a bandage covering up a mark. Remembering her history with mental health disorders he wondered if it was a mark of another suicide attempt but he wasn’t going into that now. Jade didn’t need the extra stress knowing he suspected her. 

Dr. Matthews wound up doing some procedures that day and he often wondered how Jade was getting along upstairs. He didn’t hear a peep from the nurses so he assumed that she was still sleeping. 

When lunchtime came around he finished it in the break room, his hand idly tapping at the phone, lost in thought. It was either give Jade the benefit of the doubt that she hadn’t tried to kill herself, that her problems were exactly as they appeared or give her psychiatrist a call. He should at least report what he suspected, but did he really suspect it? 

Jade had horrible mental health problems almost three years ago when she was raped. She had tried to ignore it which lasted about a week and she had a complete breakdown. Dr. Matthews had heard she had gotten a medical evaluation and had a rape kit done on her. Jade had developed claustrophobia as a result of her experience; she could barely tolerate elevators any more. He often did procedures on her if her health demanded it; they were in small and dark rooms. Jade had told him about her fear, asked to be sedated as quickly as possible, which he’d obliged. As time went on she was able to be in small dark rooms but she always had to have someone with her. 

His heart ached just thinking about it. Jade never cried in front of him that he could remember, always preferring to be strong, but the look in her eyes told it all. She looked broken, hunted down, but mostly numb. The numbness he couldn’t stand and after therapy and psychiatric intervention she’d gradually lost most of it. 

Today he thought some of that numbness had returned to her face. Dr. Matthews promised himself he’d check for any more psychiatric symptoms then call her psychiatrist. She didn’t look numb, he told himself. She looked like she was in shock. 

The doctor got up and went up to Jade’s room. He checked in on her, seeing she was sleeping comfortably and a trace of color had come back in her cheeks. 

“Did she eat anything?” he asked the nurse. 

“No. Said she wasn’t hungry.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. The infusion tired her out. Said she felt very cold and sleepy and that’s the last time she was awake.” 

“She’s got a complicated psychiatric history so be aware in case she says anything.” Dr. Matthews warned the nurse, pressing his hand to Jade’s for a moment. She breathed shallowly as he checked her heart rate and pulse which was satisfactory to him. 

“Right on.” the nurse was already aware of that factor. 

**

Jade slept through most of the day, waking up at dusk to remember she was staying a patient for that week. She remembered Dr. Matthews checking in on her that morning, the flowers left for her by a stranger, the infusion, and nothing else. Jade remembered being connected to the infusion bag and less than ten minutes later had a very heavy feeling in her eyelids so she had to close them. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless, restorative, healing. 

The previous night was all a blur to her. She sat up in bed, remembering the red eyes in a second. Jade buried her head in her hands, feeling her heart speed up a bit and her breath coming short. A flash of pain seemed to sear its way through her sprain so she called to ask the nurse for a painkiller. 

“Just what I ordered, one painkiller for you,” Dr. Matthews walked in brandishing a syringe. “you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Jade.” he sat down on the edge of the bed, rather unusual for a doctor but Jade took comfort in it. 

“I must have.” she said, still feeling stunned. “I saw something red..” 

“Just now or when you were assaulted?” he took out the plug to the secondary IV tube input and screwed the syringe into the port. 

“No, when I was assaulted,” Jade put her head in her hands. “why does this shit always have to get me? I didn’t ask for it.” 

“No you didn’t. I know there are some sick people out there. You’ve had more than enough misery in this lifetime, Jade,” Dr. Matthews injected her with the medicine. “you need a protector.” 

“Oh yeah. Nobody wants the broken down girl who’s past her prime and can’t have kids,” she snorted. “no, alone is what I am and always will be.” 

Dr. Matthews was at a loss at what to say so he put his arms around her. Etiquette and professionalism be damned, he thought. Jade needed something tangible and she was very tactile. Everyone needed to be held at some point and she was no different. His patient was a bit taken aback at first but allowed him to give her a little hug, relaxing in the momentary hold. 

“Thanks.” how long had it been since someone actually held her when she needed it? Must have been years ago. 

“You’re welcome.” the same thought had occurred to the doctor as he reluctantly drew back. 

“I hate my life.” she admitted, looking defeated. Dr. Matthews had only seen that expression once or twice during the time he had known her and it raised even more alarms in his head. Perhaps a call to her psychiatrist the next day wouldn’t be a bad thing, he rationalized. 

“There are parts of mine I don’t like either,” he sympathized. “what else can I do for you tonight?” 

“Erase my memory of the time I spent here and last night.” she said in a meek voice he’d never heard from her before. Dr. Matthews wanted to help her in that respect but for obvious reasons he couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he could muster up. “sorry that it happened to you. You don’t deserve this.” 

Jade hung her head in response. “Thanks I guess.” 

“I know. I’ll be in this week-it’s my service week.” he tried to reassure her on that front. Jade hated feeling alone in the hospital and liked it when her doctors came to visit. 

“I’m glad to know you’ll still be around. You’re the only one that cares.” 

In her life that was probably very true. Dr. Matthews had to brush that comment off for the sake of his professional reputation. Reluctantly he drew apart from her, not noticing a little speck of something descend from the dropped ceiling and drift towards the door. 

“I’ll be in to check on you in the morning. I’m going to give your psych a heads up that you’re here and you had some trauma. Sleep tight all right?” 

“I thought you’d let him know. I’ll try.” she muttered. Dr. Matthews gave her hand a squeeze again and reluctantly left. As a doctor he could only do so much. Jade realized this and vowed not to take her frustrations out on anyone. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. “I already said goodnight, Dr. M-” she saw a tall blonde with blue eyes and shaggy hair staring at her. “Wow.” 

“Your secret admirer!” he announced, shaking her hand. “I’m Roger Taylor.” 

“You look like you did when Queen was in the seventies!” Jade exclaimed. “Now you’re in your seventies!” 

“Not anymore, love.” sitting down next to her, Roger began a little story. 

“When I was about to turn eighty I got sick with something. I don’t remember what it was but I had a visitor on my deathbed. His name was Damian and he showed me a new way of living. I accepted it like the others did and now I’m young forever.” 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“I’m a vampire.” 

“So why are you attached to me?” Roger wound his finger around a strand of her pink dyed hair, leaning in closer and sniffing her. 

“You smell incredibly desirable to me. Not your blood mind you, but the fact that your own scent is intoxicating. I love everything about you.” 

“Coming on kind of strong, eh? Are the rest of the guys vamps too?”

“Yes,” Roger exhaled into her ear sensually. “my god I can smell you miles away. I can pick up your mental aura too. I can read your moods easily.” 

“Such a smooth talker too.” Jade wanted to resist but she couldn’t. She’d always loved Roger the best. He put his hand down to her crotch and rubbed it, producing a moan. “Must be animal magnetism.” 

“Must be,” he agreed, untying her gown. “come on.. let’s-” 

“If you’re here then does it mean the guy who attacked me is a vampire too?” 

“Yes,” he admitted. “that’s how you got those marks on your wrist.” 

“Right. Well, let’s put that on the back burner for now. Roger, you’re making me hot. I’m on painkillers now and I can’t feel any pain.” 

“I bet it boosts your stamina a bit too.” he breathed, flicking one finger against her earlobe. 

“Oops, you’re waking up the pussy monster.” she felt her body responding the way biology had programmed it to. Roger giggled, tilting her head back and kissing her neck from her ear all the way down to her chest. Jade proudly displayed her chest for him to see so he bent down, licking and sucking to his heart’s desire, making her moan loudly. 

“Oops, the doctor hasn’t left yet. He’s thinking you’re in trouble,” Roger hitched up her gown. “pretend to be asleep.” he hid in the corner as Dr. Matthews came into the room. Jade gave off another moan, her good hand trailing down the front of her body rather suggestively. The doctor turned a little pink at the top of his cheeks as Jade’s hand went down to the top of her thighs. 

He turned and left, prompting Roger to get back next to Jade and congratulate her on such a little performance. He then exposed her chest again, stripped her gown off of her, then proceeded to finger fuck her. Jade could feel him slide into her and they started up a rhythm. 

“What if someone comes in?” 

“They won’t,” Roger was determined. His vampiric powers gave him access to read people’s thoughts and he was able to manipulate the thoughts of others, make doors close and lock themselves. “I can make sure we aren’t interrupted.” 

“You have telekinetic powers?”

“I do.” 

“So if you cum inside me is our DNA incompatible?”

“No. I can get you to pop out a few kids if I want. You don’t want that yet but if I do spunk inside you the chances are the same as a human’s.” 

“Oh, the same process. I get it. I don’t mind.” 

“You truly don’t, do you?” Roger pulled almost all the way out, giving off a little moan as his cock was covered in her arousal, glistening in the low light. Jade moved her hips up a bit, silently telling him to put it back in her and grind away happily. “It’s a good thing I don’t have a problem with female authority!” he thrust back inside her, loving how tight she felt. 

“Nope. Come on!” the drummer escalated the rhythm, loud suction was heard above their moans and groans. “I’ll bear as many children as you can slap into me! Oh god, this feels so good!” each time he thrust back in Jade felt like she didn’t want him to ever stop. Her pelvic muscles were very tight, her senses were heightened, and when aroused her vagina actually grew longer to accommodate him. 

Roger came hard, slamming himself into her and shooting a load right into her uterus. He dropped right next to her, feeling her walls contracting and spasming around him. 

“Do you know immediately when you knock me up?” 

“Babe, there’s no way you can’t be after all of that. But yes I can tell. My race accelerates pregnancy a bit; I’ll be able to hear another heartbeat after an hour or so.” 

“Nice.” Jade was tired out and completely sated. She drifted off to sleep, barely rousing an hour later when Roger whispered into her ear. 

“Congrats, Mom.” 

**

Roger opened up his eyes seeing the clock on the wall turn to 6:45 AM. The nurses would be coming soon to collect more vital signs so he had to be long gone by then. Footsteps followed outside the door and someone walked in. 

A tall guy walked in and eyed Roger with suspicion until the drummer broke the ice by introducing himself. “Hi, Roger Taylor.” 

“Nick Matthews, Jade’s doctor.” 

“I’m the boyfriend.” 

“I didn’t think she had one.” 

Roger snorted a laugh. “I am now after the night we just had!” 

Dr. Matthews noticed that Jade had a fresh pink look in her cheeks which signaled to him that she had indeed had sex with her boyfriend that past night. He grew a little pink in his own cheeks to which Roger chuckled at. 

“Promise me one thing.” the doctor demanded. 

“Anything.” 

“Protect and love her. She needs someone.” 

Roger tuned himself into Dr. Matthews’s thoughts and replied, “You love her too. Like a daughter.” 

“I-”

“Hey, it’s OK. It’s natural to feel protective of someone like her. She’s been through a lot.” 

“She gave me some sleepless nights.” Dr. Matthews admitted shakily. “I had to involuntarily hospitalize her in the aftermath of a sexual attack. Jade went and had a complete nervous breakdown.” 

“I see. She had an evaluation about a week after it happened then a month or two later she couldn’t ignore it anymore and declared she wanted to die. She disappeared for a night and when she was found the next morning she was hypothermic and admitting she needed help.” 

“She told you all that?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Roger asked blandly. “We weren’t fucking the whole time.” 

“Right.” the doctor turned red again. “Just let her know I stopped by.” 

“I need to be out of here actually,” the drummer got up and went over to the doctor. “now I know she was attacked and he’s going to try again while she’s still in the hospital. She’ll be all right during the day but at night I have to stay and guard her. He’s going to try to get her either tonight or tomorrow.” 

Dr. Matthews recoiled at the warning. “What’s going on with her? I have to know.” 

“The less you know the better,” Roger warned. “you’ll know all in due time. I’ll be back at dusk.” just to add a little suspense, Roger pulled the blankets off of Jade who didn’t move, brushed his hand over her smooth stomach and brushed a kiss right over it. “They should both be fine.” Dr. Matthews tried not to let his surprise show as the drummer walked into the hallway and left the floor, ducking into a stairwell. He turned himself into a bat, got out the window and flew around to Jade’s window. He’d unlocked it earlier so he could get in and did so, flitting past the hole in the screen and getting into the crack in the dropped ceiling. 

Dr. Matthews had to take a minute to get his wits about him, then gazed down at Jade. Was it him or was there a slight swelling in her figure where there hadn’t been one the night before? He went to the doctor workroom where he called for an hCG test to be done on Jade. Her physical health condition was acting up so he needed to perform a procedure on her to determine how bad it was. The potential trouble now was that the sedatives required might harm an unborn child. But the chances were it was far enough in development that drugs shouldn’t pose an issue. 

About midmorning the test results came back; giving him an estimate of how far along she was which determined it was around 8-10 weeks. Dr. Matthews ordered an ultrasound confirmation so they could get a more approximate date and to make sure it wasn’t ectopic. 

Jade woke up, refused to eat, then was taken down to radiology. She got onto the uncomfortable exam table, reluctantly had her feet up in stirrups and had to guide the transducer probe into her vagina. In one moment she was taken back in her mind to Roger and when he slid his hard dick up inside her… 

“Didn’t take long to find this one!” the tech announced. Jade had all the anatomical features pointed out, measurements taken, then a picture was printed out for her to take. “Looks like it’s ten weeks!” 

“I can’t believe it took root so fast.” the patient mumbled. In a normal state of pregnancy, it took half an hour for a fertilized egg to implant and then up to 7 days for it to be noticeable to the mom. Jade wasn’t going to overanalyze her sudden good fortune with Roger but she intended to enjoy it. Roger was attracted to her on more than one level and she was the same with him. 

Back in her room Jade saved the printout for Roger when he came in that night, warded off the nurse who kept asking her questions about her pregnancy that she did not wanted to answer. The questions were of a personal nature and Jade was not an open book about anything so she politely shut the nurse down. 

There already was a protrusion in her figure which she didn’t think was possible at that stage in the game but when Jade Googled the subject she found everyone was different. 

An hour later she was taken down to the procedure room where Dr. Matthews was waiting for her. He greeted her like he always did, a handshake and friendly smile but she could tell he was a little distracted. A furtive glance to her pelvis told her all she needed to know. 

“This isn’t going to hurt either one of us; you don’t need to worry.” she reassured the doctor as he took her into the procedure room and put a cannula on her. 

“I think it’s usually me saying that,” he joked, putting the tube under her nose, threading it over her ears and tightening it under her chin. “no, it won’t get hurt.” 

“How about me then?” 

Dr. Matthews leaned over the side of the gurney. “You’re already hurt and very malnourished. You won’t be able to carry if we don’t stabilize your nutrition status. That and your anemia is going to be an issue until we get the second infusion into your blood. When was the last time you ate something?” 

Jade was finding it difficult to keep on the conversation; nurses were connecting her to machines now. “I don’t remember. I don’t really eat; it slows me down.” 

“How’s that?” the doctor was mystified. 

“Digestion slows me down. I can’t think on my feet or problem solve if my body’s too busy.” 

Dr. Matthews didn’t understand her reasoning at all. She had to eat if she wanted to keep on being alive and generating another life. “You’ve got to eat if you want to keep your child. You want it healthy don’t you?” 

“Well yes..” the funny thing was that she hadn’t felt hungry since the incident that landed her in the hospital. Jade didn’t bother to mention it, making a note to ask Roger instead. He could provide her with the answer not a doctor. 

“All right, sedatives going in!” Dr. Matthews screwed a syringe into her IV catheter, carefully injecting Jade with a dose of Propofol. She watched the milky white substance disappear from the syringe down the tube and into her bloodstream. 

“I love that stuff. Flat out in under thirty seconds.” the room spun and heaved up around her, Dr. Matthews’s face blurred though she thought he seemed amused. 

“She’s ready. Let’s go.” Jade’s eyes closed with a little sigh while Dr. Matthews gathered his tools and began the procedure.  
**

“All right, I think I’m done here.” an hour later Dr. Matthews finished up the procedure. He wrote up his report on the findings, mentioned the patient’s gravid state, then walked her back to the post anesthesia care unit. Jade remained on the cannula as her blood oxygen stats had been low throughout the procedure itself. The doctor was mildly worried about it but remembered that Propofol caused depressed breathing, the effects of which would wear off. 

It was late in the afternoon when the procedure was all done and Jade was sleeping off the effects of the drugs when Roger showed up. He easily picked up her heartbeat and the baby’s, zeroing in on their location. The drummer sat at Jade’s side for half an hour, taking her hand in one of his. 

“Tonight’s going to be the night,” Roger said quietly. “I know Damian is going to come for you and it’s going to be a bloody shit show.” 

“Roger..” Jade opened her eyes. 

“Hi, babe. Damian is coming for you tonight but you’ll be safe from him.” 

“How?” 

“Because I put my blood inside you,” he said simply. “I can’t tell you more out here; we’d be overheard.” 

“Right.” 

“I’ll save it for when you’re more alert.” he grinned. 

Dr. Matthews came by and told Roger about the procedure; he’d found a few things wrong but fixed them with almost ridiculous ease. Her hemoglobin was almost back to where it should be and he wanted to finish infusing her with the second round of Injectofer. 

“Sounds good to me if she stays healthy.” Roger agreed. 

“Right now she can go to her room and we’ll give her the second round tomorrow. Her OB is going to stop by as well just to check on the baby and see how it’s going.” 

“Great. I hope she gets out of here soon so we can move on with our lives together.” 

Dr. Matthews smelled a rat. Suspiciously he asked, “How long have you two known each other?”

“Awhile now. I was doing a concert and she had eyes for me. I’m a musician.” 

“I remember her saying she played piano. Not surprising.” the doctor was surprised to feel himself getting defensive about Jade and who she was dating. Have to get a grip; I’m not her dad! He told himself. Jade didn’t need a father figure; she needed someone to love. 

“So this is your week of service? Do you stay here overnight?” Roger inquired, sensing the doctor’s borderline defensiveness and guessing why. 

“I will be tonight. I’ve got a patient in intensive care that isn’t going too well. I don’t live far away but I don’t want to go home and rush right back.” 

“I understand that completely. So when do you think she can go home?”

“In a few days. I want her to undergo the second infusion then after a day or two I check her blood and if her hemoglobin is normalized she can go.” 

“You still have something you want to ask me,” Roger could see it plainly in his mind and his face. “what is it?” 

“Is it yours?” 

“The baby? Yes it is.” 

“Then how is it that she got pregnant so fast? They ran a test on her as she was admitted but there’s no way she could have gone for so long undetected. There should have been a positive result on the test the first time.” 

Roger grinned which Dr. Matthews took as an insult. “I’m sorry, sir, I don’t mean any disrespect. It’s a very complicated thing to explain.” 

“Then try! I do attempt to keep appropriate borders or boundaries with patients but with Jade she’s never told me anything about herself at all. I don’t need to be kept in the dark on everything. She’s a hard person to figure out and get to know.” 

Roger understood completely and knew that the doctor was trustworthy and his intuition told him that the doctor was used to keeping an open mind. He wouldn’t laugh at what the drummer turned vampire had to say and that made him decide to take the doctor into his confidence. 

“Come, Dr. Matthews. Can we talk in private?” 

The transport aide took Jade back up to her room to sleep it off while Dr. Matthews showed Roger into a private conference room on the ground floor. Roger chose a seat near the white board and asked Dr. Matthews to tell him everything he knew about Jade for a start. 

“I don’t know anything about her!” frustrated, he put his hands on the table. “She never told me much except from the part where she did try to be a medical transcriptionist but that didn’t work out so she got into modeling and that’s where my information comes from. I hear indirectly from my wife that Jade dabbled in doing drugs and got kicked off the modeling circuit. Now I hear she’s been working as a stripper and ignoring all my advice on how to keep herself healthy.” 

“First off Jade knew you’d go parental on her. She doesn’t want you to worry about her.” 

“Yeah, well, too late on that count. I worry about her because her mental health issues crop up and she’s suffered PTSD and claustrophobia after being raped. How can I not worry about her? She’s easily the most vulnerable of my patients.” 

“I agree to that. Jade’s got a devil-may-care attitude and is very reckless about living.” 

“Then I hear she’s been attacked, her iron levels are almost gone, and just today I find out that she’s pregnant!” Dr. Matthews exhaled noisily. “Something fishy’s going on around here. There’s no way she could conceive that fast and not have it detectable.” 

“You’re right; something is going on with her,” the drummer leaned forward. “I can tell you but you can’t tell anyone.”

“All right, what is it then?” 

“I don’t like it when people laugh so I’ll give it to you straight. I’m a vampire.” 

“Really?” Dr. Matthews turned a little pale. “How?”

“It’s a long story. I was the drummer of Queen, when I hit 80 I began to die and a vampire named Damian turned me into a vampire so I could live forever in a way. I found Jade because I can smell her scent, I can detect her heartbeat from long range and she’s intoxicating to me which means she’s my lover for all time. Damian attacked her that night because he knew I want her. Last night she and I bonded,” Roger flushed pink. “and I gave her my protection which is currently growing inside of her.” 

“The baby is her protection?” 

“Yes. She will have powers like mine while she is pregnant which will help her and me to defeat Damian.” 

“What powers will you two have?” 

“Well, I can hear her heart and the child’s. I can hear your thoughts and I instinctively knew that you’d be the most receptive to hearing all of this. The unborn child will give her the ability to share thoughts with me and be a little more intuitive. It’s not much in the way of powers but being more intuitive will help Jade prevent more injuries when Damian comes back tonight.” 

“If the fetus was more mature would she get more power then?” 

Roger thought about that for a moment. “No I don’t think so. The power has to be primarily transferred through my blood to hers. What she has now is some of my power in genetic form; power that will the baby will be born with. Once it is born the rest of the vampire powers will mature along with it.” 

“What sort of powers do you have that she won’t be able to have?” 

“Because she’s human she doesn’t have my hypersensitive sense of smell, my control over animals, or my telekinetic abilities,” Roger made a dry erase marker zoom into his hand expertly. Dr. Matthews stared at him wide eyed for a minute as the drummer grinned. “you might call it psychic in a way.” 

“So you came to her last night and had sex with her in order to give her protection in the form of an embryo and now fetus?” 

“I did.” 

“Can it gestate faster because it’s of your composition?” 

“Yes it can. We went from zero to hero last night and you’re seeing the result. She’s going to get a little bigger before the evening is done.” 

“What can we do to protect her?” 

“You need to be here tonight. When it gets ugly we will need you.”   
**

Dr. Matthews shut the door to the on call room and sprawled out on the lower bunk, exhaling, wondering what he’d gotten himself into. Everything that Roger had said made him want to say lunacy but in a way it made such sense he couldn’t deny it. Roger was going to stay with Jade throughout the night while she slept off the rest of the Propofol, her attacker was going to try to attack her again, and he was on hand to mend Jade in case it got too bad. 

The good doctor thought maybe after that week he’d need a vacation and fortunately he had planned one a long time ago. With that in mind he was able to loosen up, quiet his buzzing mind and fall asleep. 

“Jade.. I know you’re awake, cutie,” Jade’s eyes opened up and saw Roger with her, hand on her little bump. He gave her a smile. “hello beautiful.” 

“Roger. Time for another session is it? I would if the drugs hadn’t rendered me almost comatose.” she exhaled. 

“Plenty of time for that later on,” he pulled the blanket off of her. “budge up and see how the unborn one is getting along. Don’t you have a picture for me?” 

“Oh.” Jade turned so she was lying upright and tried to grab the printout but her belly wouldn’t let her sit up enough. “Did I grow or what?” 

Roger laughed heartily, propping her up a little bit. He made the printout zoom into his hand, his eyes adjusting to the low light in the room. “Let’s see what package it’s been blessed with eh? Do you know?” he saw on the printout the gender had been labeled a girl. 

“No. I wasn’t interested. Been a long day.” Jade still felt pretty woozy after the drugs Dr. Matthews had given her. Roger had sensed her sluggishness and was worried that her state of mind wasn’t picking up on the new power that the fetus was emanating. The drummer could feel the baby was cooperating fully yet Jade’s mind was too drugged up to comprehend what was going on. 

“You feel all right, babe?” 

“Still so tired from what’s going on with me. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I got word Damian is coming for you tonight. I inseminated you to ensure that you’d have protection that the baby would give you,” he closed his hand around her belly. “but you’re still too drugged up to notice the power and I hope you will in time.” 

“I don’t know about that. Wait, how come I’m bigger now? I didn’t think it would get so big so fast. What month is it?” 

“Well, it’s four and a half months now. My vampirism has a period of fast growth mainly the first two stages and a period of slow growth at the last stage. That’s why you look like someone hit the fast forward button. Damian mind manipulated you when you two met and I hope that given the fact that there’s my child inside you that the baby will negate that effect.” 

“I hope it does.” she mumbled, fading to sleep again. 

“I hope so too.” the drummer texted Dr. Matthews, saying that Jade was still under the effects of the drugs and the possibility that she would not be able to sense or use the power that the baby was giving her. “Another monkey wrench in the works. Come on, baby,” he folded his arms around the belly. “give your mama a boost.” the fetal girl inside Jade’s belly gave her father a little thump from inside, making him giggle; already they had a real connection. 

Later on that night, true to Roger’s word, Damian came into the room and leered over the couple unpleasantly. Roger woke up immediately but before he could react, Damian had grabbed Jade by the hands, brought them together above her head, then dragged her out of the bed so she was against the wall. Awake now, Jade gasped and tried to control her breathing as Damian, with his red eyes and bared fangs snarled at her. 

“You’re the one that turned Roger.” 

“Apparently she’s not so dumb! Very good, girl. I already tasted your blood once and I have an inkling to try it again.” he made to bite her neck but for some reason he couldn’t do it. “I forgot; you have a protection Roger gave you,” the vampire ran his cold hand over her small bump. “she’s protecting you from my fangs. Well done, Roger! You found a way around that indeed.” 

Roger smiled briefly but said nothing, his hand on his phone in case he needed to use it. 

“But the way around that is the fact her blood can be spilled by any human means,” Damian used his superhuman strength to rip out a piece of the metal vent system and bring it down on Jade, fracturing at least two of her ribs in the process and opening up a four inch long gash across her chest. “simple brutality is best!” before Jade could gather her wits Damian broke her left arm and wrenched her arm out of its socket. 

“Stop!” Roger cried, finally breaking free of his own stupor. He uncapped a small bottle and flung the contents onto Damian, making him hiss and smoke. “I cast you back into hell!” 

“What? This isn’t holy water?” the vampire snarled, wiping one eye. 

“It’s something more concentrated than that to deal with the likes of you!” Roger pinned him down and doused him with the substance. “It’ll kill you for good in less than a minute!” 

Damian evaporated in a hiss of smoky fog as Roger dropped the vial and picked up his phone, calling Dr. Matthews. When he was done he threw the phone on the bed, bent over Jade who was lying on the floor with blood starting to pool underneath her. 

“Talk to me sweetie!” he pleaded, hearing both heartbeats in distress. “We’ll get you the help you need!” 

Dr. Matthews charged in, barked for gurney, then checked Jade’s heartbeat. “She won’t make it into surgery at this point; she’s losing too much and your baby won’t survive either!” 

“What can I do?”

“Vampire blood has regenerative properties! Let me stick you.” Roger bared his neck, Dr. Matthews took a syringeful of his blood and injected it into Jade’s IV catheter. Almost instantaneously Jade’s heartbeat normalized as did the baby’s. 

“She needs surgery to repair her perforated lung,” the doctor diagnosed. “come on, help me get her on the gurney.” 

Roger easily lifted up Jade, helping Dr. Matthews rush her down into the operating room. They both had to stop outside the doors as neither was qualified to go back there but the doctor comforted Roger with his words and showed him a private waiting area. The doctor went back to the on call room to sleep while Roger put himself into a trance to wait. 

**

Over the next day Jade woke up only a few times; when the nurse started the Injectofer and when Roger came back in the evening. She spent the next 24 hours in a postoperative stupor and managed to awaken at sundown the next day. 

“Roger..” she mumbled. Dr. Matthews shut the binder that had her operative report and leaned down, sitting on the edge of the bed, happy to see her green eyes looking at him again. She wasn’t fully alert yet but he hoped she’d remember what he told her. 

“Not Roger. You had a perforated lung, dislocated collarbone and a fractured left wrist. You’re all set now and I’m going to start giving you the second infusion we were talking about earlier.” 

“My..” 

“Your baby’s doing fine. Everything’s doing very well. Roger will be in here in an hour.” 

“Good. Glad to see you too.” she teased and gave him a little smile; the first one he’d seen on her face in a long time. The doctor grinned, squeezed her hand and promised to stop in the next day. 

The next thing Jade remembered was Roger putting his hands around her, making her smile happily. 

“Hey you two,” his blue eyes smiled. “how do you feel?”

“Better. I have a bizarre request.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Until I’m completely mended is there any way to pause my pregnancy? I can’t see myself healing with an altered sense of balance. Unless you want me to go ass over tit.” 

Roger raised an eyebrow. “You raise a fair point, milady. I don’t think I want the mother of my child wobbling around all over the place and hurting herself further. You could injure our unborn baby as well.” 

“Do you even have the power to pause the development?” 

“Never question a vampire on their powers!” he teased. “Are you happy with your belly poking out this far or would you like it to jut out a little further for bragging rights?” 

“Hmmm. Make me six months and then pause it until I’m healed.” 

“Yes, milady,” Roger put his hands on Jade’s pregnant belly, emanating a green glow. Jade watched in astonishment as the bump grew up more and more then stopped. “six month mark, hitting the pause button!” the bump glowed yellow, rather like a traffic light, indicating the fetus was in limbo. 

“Did you know I told Dr. Matthews all about me and you? He figured out my blood has regenerative properties and took some of mine. So now in addition to carrying my child you are now half vampire!” 

“Wow, great. So where will we live now?”

“You’ll come with me to our lair as I call it. The others will like you and when you eventually give birth they’ll help us out. In the meantime I want you to rest. You’ve never even felt the baby move when I have so I guess she’ll be a real daddy’s girl.” 

“Oh bite me!” Jade giggled.   
END


End file.
